


Superhero Fight Club 2.5

by bettername2come



Series: Long Distance Phone Calls to Central City [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin Snow is Killer Frost, Competition, Gen, Superhero Fight Club (CW DC TV Universe), kara is cranky when she's injured, oliver doing magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettername2come/pseuds/bettername2come
Summary: No good will ever come from an unexpected phone call from Oliver Queen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I decided to write a crossover fic right before the actual crossover airs, which means it will likely be out of character. Screw it. I wrote it anyway.

The phone rang. The display said “Oliver Queen.” This was never a good thing.

“Hey, Ollie. What’s up?” Barry said, forcing more cheerfulness into his voice than he felt.

“What does Caitlin know about alien physiology?” Oliver asked.

“ _Kryptonian_ physiology,” a voice in the background said. “There’s thousands of alien species. You can’t just lump us all together.”

“Oliver, what did you do?” Barry asked.

“Nothing!” Oliver insisted. “We were just sparring! But…Kara’s hurt.”

“Kara’s on our earth?! How is Kara on our earth?”

Oliver cringed. “I might have had Cisco pick her up for practice.”

“Cisco brought someone from another earth without telling me?”

“Barry. We can talk about this when you get here, but can you please get Caitlin here to make sure Kara’s okay?”

Barry sighed. “Okay. We’ll be there in a minute.” He rushed to find Caitlin in the Cortex. “Oliver broke Supergirl.”

“What?”

“Get your medical kit. We need to go to Star City.”

They arrived in Oliver’s lair a moment later. Kara sat on the floor of the lair, clutching her hand to her chest.

“What happened?” Barry asked.

“Arrow versus Supergirl,” Cisco supplied. “Arrow won, and now I owe Thea ten bucks.”

“I told you this fight club was a bad idea,” Caitlin said, crouching down to check on Kara. “But does anyone listen to me? No, you just beat the hell out of each other and expect me to patch everyone up afterwards.”

“You’re just mad we didn’t invite you,” Cisco said.

“Why wasn’t I invited?” Caitlin asked. “I actually have powers, unlike _some_ people in this club.”

Kara snorted. “That’s what I thought. Until he cheated.”

“I did not cheat,” Oliver said. “We were supposed to fight to the best of our abilities. I did that.”

“You said you didn’t have powers.”

“Powers?” Barry asked.

“ _Barry_ said I didn’t have powers,” Oliver said. “Technically, you never asked me.”

“You shoot arrows! No one with actual powers would bother with arrows!”

“Well, you know what happens when you assume things.”

“A Robin Hood wannabe will magically sneak attack you?”

“And technically, you don’t _have_ magic. You channel magic.”

“If you give me a Dumbledore speech right now, I will melt your face off.”

“Please don’t,” Caitlin said. “I prefer to only have one patient at a time, and I’m not sure I can actually treat melted faces.”

Oliver raised his hands in surrender. “It was just a friendly competition.”

“Fractures to the fourth and fifth metacarpals,” Caitlin diagnosed. “I would need to x-ray to be certain.”

Kara stared at her hand for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, definitely some broken hand bones here.”

Caitlin dug in her bag again. “Given that your rate of healing is only slightly behind Barry’s you should be fine in a few hours. I can give you a splint, ice it to reduce the swelling, but I think you should be fine to go home as long you get out and get some sun.”

“Oh, hell, no,” Cisco said. “I am not taking Girl of Steel home broken so I can get murdered by her big sis. Nuh uh. We have a sun here.”

Caitlin put her hand on Kara’s. Her eyes glowed blue and a thin layer of ice enveloped Kara’s hand. “Good news is I can do that without risking frostbite.” She turned back to Oliver. “How exactly did you magically break her hand?”

“It was just a shield. She punched. I countered. And now we know that aliens are vulnerable to magic,” Oliver said. “Which is probably important information to know in case that red kryptonite ever shows up again.”

“I knew I shouldn’t have told you about that,” Kara said.

“I like to be prepared in case I have to fight my friends,” Oliver said. “Most of my friends are human, so that’s not hard, but I have a method to fight Barry if he goes evil.”

“Really?” Barry asked. “And what’s that?”

“I’m not gonna tell you,” Oliver said.

“All right, you’re all patched up,” Caitlin said.

“Thanks,” Kara said. “So what are going to do for the next few hours on this earth? You know, so Alex doesn’t shoot the messenger.”

“Well, this is a fight club,” Cisco said. “And Oliver did win the first round.”

“Don’t remind me,” Kara said.

“So…anybody wanna take winner?” Cisco offered.

Barry shook his head. “No, I already know how that fight ends. I don’t need to repeat it.”

Caitlin rose to her feet. “I’ll go.”

Oliver’s eyes widened. “ _You’ll_ go?”

Caitlin shrugged. “I need to work on controlling my powers. If anything goes wrong, Kara’s here to heat things up. Let’s do this.”

“Come on, Oliver,” Barry said. “What do you have to worry about? I thought you didn’t get cold.”

Oliver smirked. “All right. Let’s do this. Ready.”

Cisco, Kara and Barry cleared the space between them.

Caitlin smiled. Her eyes flickered back to blue. “Set,” she said, her breath visible.

Oliver’s eyes glowed yellow. “Go.”


End file.
